


A Nothing Place of Recoil and Grace

by affectingly



Series: Recoil and Grace [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, F/M, Mirror Universe, Non Consensual, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/pseuds/affectingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gets a new plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nothing Place of Recoil and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to savoytruffle for enabling and beta reading for me; title stolen from a Smashing Pumpkins song.

Bones leans back in his chair, looking out the windows of his office into medbay. He cracks his neck, watching various staff members go about their work, as he contemplates entertainment for the evening. Most of the medbay staff avoid being alone in a room with him, well aware of his reputation, and even Chapel, willing as she is to engage him between the sheets now and again, doesn't really enjoy the sort of games he prefers.

It's not that he couldn't order them to their knees if he wanted. Everyone knows he's almost as lethal as the captain – of whom Bones also happens to be a very public favorite – making it much too dangerous to defy him outright. But a staff too concerned about their own hides tends to be less efficient. Bones hates inefficiency.

No, better to find someone outside his daily routine. With a sigh, Bones leans forward and pulls up the crew's medical records. As _Enterprise_ 's CMO, he has access to every single crewman and officer aboard this ship, and he has no qualms about disrupting anyone else's department’s _efficiency_.

Staring down at the interface, Bones filters out the medical team and then anyone in possession of a dick. If he were in the mood, he'd have already found an excuse to get Jim alone. He hums under his breath as he scans the list of women, taking in name and rank next to each small picture. He opens several that catch his eye, reading their files quickly. He has no desire to mess with anyone who spends more time in the agony booth than doing their job, anyone who has too many assassination attempts or none at all (notably, Jim has no assassination attempts on his record…because he's never failed).

Finally, he pulls up a recent transfer that looks promising. Lieutenant Katherine Thorton, junior grade, has shoulder length red hair and blue eyes that almost look innocent, not that Bones is under any misgiving that she actually is.

There are no major transgressions except an assassination attempt on her direct supervisor when she first arrived. Bones happens to know that same supervisor came up dead a month after that, which means Thorton either succeeded eventually, or someone else finished the job. Either is just as likely as the other, but it amuses Bones to think she's the one who disemboweled the late lieutenant in quite so interesting a way.

He laughs to himself when he sees the notation identifying her as Captain West's god-daughter, which probably means she's one of the man's many bastards. That explains why he hasn't seen her in medical for any of the injuries so many pretty young things seem to accrue these days. He supposes West’s reputation is enough to off put all but the most persistent suitors.

Fortunately for Bones, Jim will likely award him a damn metal for fucking with West. Hell, he may even be a little disappointed Bones didn't invite him to join the fun. Maybe later.

He presses the intercom on his desk. "Medical to Engineering."

"Aye, Engineering here," comes the thick brogue over the unit.

"Scott, one of your damn engineers skipped her biannual physical."

Cold, knowing laughter comes back and Bones feels a smile pull at his own mouth. Scott may be a lunatic, but he's no idiot. You don’t make Jim Kirk's command team by being slow on the uptake. "Well, I won't be tolerating any sort of insubordination, Doctor. Just give me the lass's name and I’ll send her over."

"Lieutenant Katherine Thorton."

"Oh, now she's a trouble maker, Doctor. Perhaps I should bring her myself. You may be needing assistance..."

Bones's lip curls with distaste. He quickly dismisses Scott's suggestion, leaving no room for further discussion. "That won't be necessary. I'll expect to see her in the next fifteen minutes. Medical out."

 

\--

When she arrives, he watches from his office as Chapel leads her to biobed four and pulls the curtains around it, walking away without a backwards glance. Bones doesn't bother to rush to Thorton's side. He lets her sweat it out for almost half an hour, occupying himself with requisition forms he's been putting off.

He barely spares her a glance as he finally enters the exam area. He walks to the panel to the left of the bed, pulling up her vitals and records. She's still in her uniform, and his mouth twists into a sneer. "Chapel told you to strip."

"There must be a mistake, Doctor McCoy. I received a physical just before my transfer here. It must be in my medical profile." She sounds confident, self-assured, and Bones wonders if it's just for show.

He gives her a sharp look, but she doesn't react. "Well, I suppose your last physician was an incompetent imbecile, then, because there's no such record, Lieutenant. Doesn’t really matter, though. In my medbay, patients do as they're damn well told. Now, is there some medical reason you can't follow Chapel's instructions or are you being insubordinate for kicks?"

Bones sees anger flare in her eyes and it almost makes him smile. He wants to dare her to challenge him further. His plans were to go easy on her, make sure he didn't break his new toy right out of the box, but now… Well, those furious blue eyes will certainly look breathtaking when they're open wide with desperation, her mouth gaping as she struggles for breath, his hand around her throat.

Thorton strips, finally, and Bones watches from beneath hooded eyes. She's mostly unmarked, skin smooth and dusted lightly with freckles where it’s been recently exposed to sunlight. He imagines her spread out on an alien beach, a not altogether unpleasant image.

Folding her uniform and setting it next to her, Thorton stands in her black bra and panties, her arms hugging her body. Bones can see the spark of fear he knows she's been trying to hide since she got here.

He licks his lips. "Just a few basic questions before we begin the examination. How many sexual partners have you had in the past year?"

She hesitates, as if she wants to refuse him the information, but then replies. "Two."

"I see." He enjoys the way she squirms under his gaze.

She blushes prettily and the rush of blood under her skin makes Bones want to start now. He can already see the sharp, thin lines of red he'll cut across her pale skin, the constellations he'll carve out between her freckles. He can wait, though. He's a patient man when it serves his purpose.

Blinking, he refocuses on her face and clears his throat. "And are these sexual partners on the ship?"

"No, sir."

He nods with satisfaction. There's no answer that would have changed his mind, but not having to bother with killing a jealous lover is one less concern.

 

"You've got no allergies or prescriptions listed here. Is that still current?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Bones nods, verifying the information on the terminal. "We'll just do a few tests and then the actual physical." He watches as her heart rate jumps on the monitor. He lifts an eyebrow and adds, "No need to worry, Lieutenant. I just like to know the crew of the _Enterprise_ inside and out, make sure they're ready for the weight of keeping the Empire's flagship in working order. A healthy crew is a healthy ship."

Thorton meets his gaze but says nothing.

Bones crosses his arms and offers her a cold smile. "Turn around, Lieutenant."

She stands a little straighter, posture rigid and shoulders back, thrusting her breasts forward. It's not quite distracting enough for the move she tries next, but Bones likes that she tries. He sees the knife coming for him almost before she has it fully drawn from its hiding place on her back, tucked under her bra strap.

The move is so telegraphed, Bones almost laughs. Instead, he snarls as he catches her wrist, jerking her around violently. He pins her other hand down on the biobed, bending her over it until her face is pressed against the hard plastic. He twists the hand holding the knife up behind her back at a painful angle.

"Darlin', that wasn't very nice." He squeezes her wrist until he hears a faint _snap_ , and Thorton cries out, her hand falling open and the knife dropping onto her back. "Now I'm going to have to fix that wrist. You've just wasted valuable medical supplies," he tells her, affecting an air of disappointment as he drops her arm and picks up the knife, tucking it into his boot after he steps back.

She stands up, clutching her injured wrist to her but doesn't turn back around, facing the bed like a good girl. He walks around to her other side, smiling when he sees her eyes are red-rimmed, her lower lip caught brutally between her teeth as she bites down in attempt to keep from crying. Oh, he is going to have _so_ much fun with her.

He waits to fix her wrist until after he scans her, does the remainder of the tests he'd planned to do. He wants to make sure his new plaything is in tiptop condition before he brings her home, likes to know exactly how much damage he can inflict. When he's finished giving her a contraceptive and a vitamin booster, he reaches for her arm.

Bones doesn't administer any pain medication before he picks up the bone regenerator, running it over the angry red and swollen area of her wrist while she whimpers despite what he's sure are her best efforts. Having your bones realigned and knit back together without anything to dull the effect isn't a pleasant feeling, and Bones knows that from personal experience.

When he's done, he casts the regenerator aside and pets her hair, brushing it back off her forehead where she's broken into a sweat. "There now, no permanent damage. You should be more careful, Lieutenant. You might not always be so lucky."

She takes a shaky breath and glares at him from beneath red-gold lashes, her eyes all the brighter for her anger. "Yes, sir," she practically spits at him.

Bones smiles to himself, a humorless pull of lips over sharp teeth, and moves directly behind her. "Hands on the bed, Lieutenant. That's an order."

She complies, but Bones can see the defiance in her posture, the stubborn set of her shoulders, and he narrows his eyes. "Is there something you'd like to say? Some complaint you would like to register about your medical care?"

Bones watches as she debates with herself, can tell the moment she decides she has nothing left to lose by playing her final card. To her credit and Bones's continued amusement, her voice only wavers a little, "Maybe you didn't see the notation in my file, _Doctor_ , but my godfather is Captain West of the ISS _Libertine_. He wouldn’t be pleased if anything were to happen to me."

He laughs deliberately, cruelly, and reaches up to wrap his hand around her neck, his fingers pressing over her trachea. He applies only the slightest amount of pressure, just enough to be sure he has her full attention. "You're new aboard the _Enterprise_ , Lieutenant Thorton, so it's possible you don't entirely understand your current situation." He flexes his fingers and feels her pulse quicken. "But in the interest of helping you adjust to our happy little family, let me make something perfectly clear to you." He pauses and leans in, his body pressed up against hers as he whispers into her ear. "Your _daddy_ has no influence here, sweetheart. I can do anything I want with you, and no one will give a _damn_."

She shivers under his touch. "You can't do this to me!" she cries, bordering on a shout and Bones can hear the rising panic in her voice.

"Yes, I can, and I'm going to enjoy it, too."

Thorton starts to struggle against him. "Get your hands off of me! I'll kill --"

He cuts her off, tightening his grip around her neck until she chokes. She claws at his fingers, but he knocks her hands away with his other arm, wraps it around her to hold them down. Bones closes his eyes, presses the side of his face to hers as he listens to her fight for air, the desperate, wheezing gasps that suck in no oxygen. He relishes every shake and kick and push she tries, blood rushing to his cock with every terrified noise she makes. He waits until just before she loses consciousness -- when he can feel her growing weaker, the fight slipping out of her -- to loosen his hold and open his eyes.

She coughs, sputters as she slumps against him, sucking in gulp after gulp of air, her breaths coming in ragged pants that edge toward sobs. He keeps his fingers wrapped possessively around her neck as he kicks her feet apart, widening her stance. He slides his other hand over the trembling muscles of her stomach and then pushes his fingers under the elastic of her panties. She's too weak to do anything but make a soft sound of defeat.

"That's it, just take it like a good little whore." He slides his middle finger against her clit, works it expertly for the desired reaction. She whimpers, head tossed back against his shoulder giving Bones a perfect view of her face. She's still a little pale from lack of oxygen, but he can see color rising quickly on her cheeks, her mouth parted and eyes stubbornly squeezed shut.

When her hips rock into his hand, he tightens his grip on her neck just enough to make her squirm as he quickens his finger, rubbing in fast-paced circles. A strangled whine spills out of her, and then her body tenses against his, shaking through her orgasm. Without preamble, he undoes his slacks, opening them just enough to release his cock, and shoves Thorton down by the back of her neck, bending her over the biobed again. He pushes the strip of fabric covering her to the side and shoves in with a grunt, her cunt tight and slick around him.

She lets out a moan, a broken, hopeless sound. Bones withdraws almost completely before thrusting forward, slamming back into her, and she cries out again. His lips curl into a sneer as he begins to fuck her in earnest, hard and unrelenting. "Slut," he hisses viciously. "You just love having my cock in your greedy little cunt."

Thorton bucks against him, whimpering and Bones presses down harder against her neck, the side of her face pushed painfully against the bed. "Maybe we should show everyone just how much you love being fucked. Let 'em line up to see how well you take it."

"No," she whispers, panic evident in her wide, desperate eyes.

"If I want you to bend over for every filthy prick on this ship, you will." Bones reaches around her hips, down between her legs again and pinches her swollen clit savagely. She screams, thrashing beneath him and he does it again and again, watching with satisfaction as tears well up in her eyes.

" _Please_." The tears spill over, a sob wracking her body as she comes with one last ruthless press of his thumb and finger.

Grabbing her hip, Bones thrusts twice more and shouts his release, emptying himself into her as she spasms around him. He stays in her as the haze from his orgasm clears, his harsh breaths returning to normal.

Then he sighs and releases her, stepping back easily, and she collapses, shaking, to the ground, unable to hold herself up. Bones picks up her uniform and wipes himself off before tossing it at her.

"Get up and get dressed, Lieutenant," he says coldly, tucking himself back in and fastening his pants.

Thorton reaches out, grabbing hold of the biobed, and pulls herself up without looking at him. She leans heavily against it as she shakes out her ruined uniform and pulls it over her head, making a useless attempt to smooth out its wrinkles. Bones smirks when she flicks her gaze up for half a second before lowering her eyes again, wiping with her fingers at her tear stained cheeks.

He doesn't miss the flash of hatred and fear in her storm blue eyes. It sends another tremor of desire racing through him.

She clears her throat -- a throat with a visible red mark all the way around it -- and asks, "May I be excused, sir?"

She lifts her chin again and stares vaguely over his shoulder, refusing to meet his gaze. Bones brushes a hand through his disheveled hair, combing it back into place. He ignores her request. "Report to my quarters at 18:00 hours."

Her recently regained equilibrium cracks immediately, her eyes finally meeting his as she jerks her head towards him. "What? No! I thought --"

He cuts her off, his reply blunt and impatient, "I'm not finished with you, Lieutenant."

Closing her eyes against him, she shakes her head, swallowing hard. When she opens them again, she stands at perfect attention, staring straight ahead. "Sir, I am unable to perform the tasks you have set me. I understand my failure in this area will warrant punishment, and I will serve as many hours in the agony booth as you see fit."

He narrows his eyes, backhanding her with measured force that sends her sprawling to the floor. He bends down and grabs her by her hair, hauling her back up. He yanks her head back so that she has no choice but to stare up at him when he speaks. "When you leave here, you will go straight to your quarters. You will shower and then you will dress in the same come-stained uniform you're wearing now. You will walk through the halls to my quarters and everyone who sees you will know that you belong to me." He stops to lick away the fresh tears tracking down her face and she shudders, unable to cringe away.

Bones takes a breath, sighing as he brushes a hand down the side of her face with false reverence. "You should understand that my claim is the only thing that protects you now and if you fail to show up exactly as I have instructed, I will have you found, stripped, and tied down on all fours in the brig like a bitch in heat. And then, Lieutenant Thorton, I'll send your daddy the security footage of you being fucked by every crewman on this ship, begging for more as they ram their dirty, stinking cocks in your mouth and your cunt and your ass, until there isn’t a single centimeter of your body that’s not covered in come and spit."

Pressing a sickly sweet kiss to her mouth, he releases her. "Do you understand, darlin'?"

She nods her head, her whole body trembling, unable to take her gaze off of him.

"Good girl," he replies, reaching out to pull the curtain back, revealing the rest of medical again.

Thorton stares blankly at the staff, still hard at work, giving no indication that they heard anything other than a routine physical taking place. Not that the sight should give her any hope. Bones chose his arena well. The entire crew of the _Enterprise_ will know before gamma shift that she is his woman now, that she is off limits to all except himself or the captain.

At least until he tires of her, anyway. "Dismissed, Lieutenant."

She startles, jumping before she salutes him and hurries for the exit, disappearing around the corner without another word. Bones checks his chronometer -- one hour, fifty seven minutes left.

He swivels on his heels and marches towards his office, barking, "Someone clean up exam area four!"


End file.
